Races of Grim-Gaia
Races * Human '- One of the most common races in the world of Grim-Gaia, the majority of the Kingdom of Rohgard is human. Humans are socially accepted everywhere, and often can view other races with a deep distrust due to their origins beyond the wild. * '''Elf '- The four varieties of elves all live very different lifestyles, and each have different reasons for becoming adventurers. The High Elves live in a feudal society, where honor is valued above all else. Most high elves become adventurers not for the glory or riches, but by order of their daimyo. High elf adventurers are usually sent by their daimyo to assist their allies on the mainland. Wood elves are most commonly found in the Scarwood forest on the Elderwood Isle, but they are common on the mainland as well. Many wood elves find homes in the forests between the major cities, and are often hired for their hunting skills and knowledge of nature. Wood elves become adventurers most often when their homes are threatened, but they don’t mind selling their services every once and awhile to get supplies for their families.The Dark Elves live deep underground, and are very rarely seen above ground. Very few dark elves become adventurers, but those who do usually tend to have a self-hatred for their own race and culture.Finally, the Eladrin are a rare and mystical subrace of elf that call the realm known as the Feywild their home. Eladrin are extremely rare, and most do not leave their homes in the Feywild unless the situation is dire. * 'Dwarf '- Stalwart and dependable, Dwarves are a well respected minority coming from the lands of Minas Dathos. They consider the Mousefolk their "bffs", and many stories of partnerships between the two races exist to the days as old as the Grim War. * 'Mousefolk '- The "bffs" of the Dwarves of Minas Dathos, the furry critters known as the Mousefolk do not have a city of their own. Much like the humans, they can be found almost anywhere in Grim-Gaia. * 'Half-Elf '- Viewed as strange offspring of Humans and Elves, Half Elves usually grow up on the edge of society. Not knowing who or what they truly are, most eventually decide to make themselves useful by not dwelling on race and becoming strong leaders and diplomats. * 'Gnome '- Gnomes call the cities of Avilogne and Vientata their home. Famous inventors and mages, gnomes have been one of the primary factors in the study of machinery and magic throughout all of Grim-Gaia’s history. Their cousins, the deep gnomes, live deep underground in the lands of the Dark. Just as friendly as their above-ground kin, the deep gnomes tend to fear other races. * 'Aarakocra '- High above the treetops of the forests in Bjorngard, reside the Aarakocra. Also called birdfolk, these people are commonly found amongst the Sun Hawk tribe in Bjorngard. Brave and terrifying defenders of their territory, many Aarakocra prefer their isolation among their treetop homes deep within the forest, and because of this love for solitude very few choose the life of adventuring without a purpose. Some become adventurers to try and better the Sun Hawk, while others want to become something more than just the “Birds of the Northern Trees”.Nonetheless, Aarakocra are an honorable people. Very few choose to pick fights, and more often than not an Aarakocra would rather find a peaceful way to solve its problems than a violent way. Still, the saying goes “They aren’t called Sun Hawks for nothing. You pick a fight with an Aarakocra, you best be ready to see the sun”. * '''Aasimar - One of the most uncommon races in Grim-Gaia, the Aasimar find their home in a similar fashion to their opposites the Tiefling. Unlike the Tiefling, who have fiendish blood in their veins, Aasimar are the descendants of angels and other celestial beings. Also unlike Tiefling, Tasimar often pass as humans, with the only major physical difference being that they are almost always gorgeous. Many Aasimar strive to become high on the societal food chain, aiming to become leaders and heroes alike. * Dragonborn '- Once the rulers of Arkhosia, the Dragonborn are a noble race of draconic warriors and scholars. Both powerful and charismatic warriors, Dragonborn view their allies in arms as part of their clan, and are almost always willing to risk their lives to defend those that have helped them in the past. Many Dragonborn clans reside in the lands around Duello’s Fall and New Orcustaad, and Dragonborn adventurers take up the lifestyle with aims of glory and companionship. * '''Tiefling '- Tieflings were once an immensely powerful empire, having control over the entirety of the North. Their capital, Bael Turath, has long since been destroyed since the war between Tiefling and Dragonborn. The two primary subraces of Tiefling are the Fireblood and the Frosthorn. The Fireblood were originally the noble men and women of the capital, their skin and blood being red hot from living a life of warmth and fire. The Frosthorn, however, were the peasants. These folk had to survive the frigid cold without much access to fire, and with the help of Asmodeus’ daughter Glasya, they evolved into an frozen version of their cousins. * 'Halfling '- The race of short and friendly folk, the halfling are known for their laziness and less-likeliness to go adventuring. * 'Half-Orc '- * 'Goliath '- * 'Minotaur '- The Minotaur began their time on Grim-Gaia as fishermen living in the Krynn Archipelago. After the First Age of Adventurers, however, their home was taken and destroyed by the Leviathan. Afterward, most Minotaur tried to find their place on the mainland, but they were met with much resistance. Most cities would not allow Minotaur refugees to live in their land, forcing them into the far North. Now, they have formed one of the larger tribes in the lands of Bjorngard known as the Thunder Horn tribe. Most Minotaur become adventurers to prove to the other races that they deserved to be part of society, as well as to bring honor to their tribe. * '''Genasi - Those with the blood of the elements are known as Genasi. All Genasi are born with their abilities, but most aren't aware of their latent elemental power until something triggers it to become freed. In most cases, this is a life or death situation. Sometimes even contact with an elemental or elemental magic can cause a Genasi’s power to be unleashed. Nonetheless, Genasi are just as rare as Shifters. * Shadar-Kai - Human men and women who had been influenced by the plane known as the Shadowfell. * 'Shifter '- The shifters find their home in the city of Silvermoore, and can trace their lineage back to the first days of the Great Exile. Their ancestors were once a town of humans afflicted by a curse known as the Lycoplague, but they all found allegiance to their first king, King Rolt Naphtali. Now, most Shifters aim to shake off their lineage and prove that even though they were birthed from a curse, they will not allow it to hold them back from progress. During the days of peace leading up to The Shattering, many people grew to distrust the Shifters. An order of knights known as the Silver Flame Inquisition led a genocide to wipe out all lycanthropes, including the Shifters. Those who remain are extremely rare, but those who do not fear persecution do still spring up around the world. * 'Warforged '- Warforged have existed since the beginning of the Grim Wars, and their numbers have gotten fewer and fewer ever since. Any remaining Warforged are a few hundred years old, but they still stick to what they were created to do. As adventurers, Warforged make amazing bodyguards and warriors, and value protecting their comrades lives over their own.